The invention relates to a door, in particular a sectional door, having a door leaf comprising a plurality of panels which are connected to one another and which are guided in guide rails via rollers, with the door leaf being movable at least from a completely opened position into a closed position via a door drive.
Doors are generally used to close openings of buildings, garages or the like. Such doors are available in different embodiments, for example in the form of up and over doors, tilt doors, roller doors, side hinged doors, or also as sectional doors. In sectional doors, the door leaf comprises of a plurality of panels which are connected to one another and which are each guided in guide rails via rollers. In this respect, these sectional doors are guided from a closed position into an open position in that they are guided along the guide rails under the ceiling of the garage, for example.
For reasons of production costs, installation costs and also for visual reasons, it is actually desirable to assemble the door from as few large panels as possible. However, to be able to pull the rollers of the door along the only lateral guide rail which initially comprises an almost perpendicular section, a curved transition section adjoining it and a substantially horizontal section extending underneath the ceiling of the garage, for example, it is necessary that the width of the sequential panels is comparatively small so that the roller pairs can run along in the guide rails without polygons. The wider the individual panels are, the larger the radius of the curved transition region of the guide rails to ensure a regular motion. A comparatively large radius of the transition region of the guide rails in turn results in a large lintel above the opening which should be closed by the garage door. Section doors with large panels are thus essentially suitable for construction situations in which sufficient space is present above the door opening for the arrangement of the guide rails. Particularly prefabricated garages in which only a comparatively low lintel is provided can, however, as a rule not be provided with sectional doors with large panels since a sufficiently high lintel is not available here.
On the other hand, it is desirable that an exchange of air with the environment is achieved on request on closing by a door. It is already known for this purpose to use different ventilation systems. In this respect, for example, the topmost panel can be provided with ventilation slits. Alternatively, the bottommost panel can also be provided with a combination of a sealing and ventilation section in the region of the closing edge.
Independently of the previously known solutions, ventilation systems are also known in which the topmost panel is folded away inwards by a pivot movement in the completely closed position of the door.
It is thus, for example, proposed in DE 20 2005 008 027 U1 to be able to pivot the topmost panel by a power drive provided particularly for this purpose when the door is closed. This solution has the disadvantage, however, that a pivot mechanism is required which is made in particularized form and that, on the other hand, a further drive for the pivoting of the topmost panel is required for the opening and closing of the door.
Another solution is known from DE 20 2006 013 676 U1 in which the door leaf is moved into a ventilation position in that the door drive anyway present for the moving of the door leaf is at the same time used to tilt the door leaf into a ventilation position. In this respect, the door is, however, pivoted in a region of the topmost, freely tiltable panel by the driver driven by means of the door drive, with the whole door being raised from the ground by a gap. A ventilation gap thus results in the ground area, on the one hand, and a ventilation gap thus results in the upper panel region. The formation of the gap region at the ground is, however, unwanted since here vermin such as rats or mice can slip through the gap. Furthermore, a housebreaker could also prize open the door after formation of the corresponding gap more easily by means of a corresponding prizing open tool. To prevent this, DE 20 2006 013 676 U1 provides a separate latching apparatus which secures the door leaf in a ventilation position which can be moved to. In this respect, this latching apparatus is positioned at a spacing from the closing edge or from the ground for security against a break-in, said spacing being dimensioned so large that the latch apparatus can also not be reached in the ventilation position when reaching around the closing edge from the outside.
Starting from the previously known prior art, the object is set of further developing a door of this category such that it can be made up of as few panels as possible without requiring a high lintel, on the one hand. On the other hand, the door should also contact the ground during the ventilation position.